


All I Seem To Do

by Chikabow, TheNorthRemembers



Series: Songs For You And I [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthRemembers/pseuds/TheNorthRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Hai return one day early to the gaming house to spend the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Seem To Do

The break between the spring and summer split was a time that every player lived differently. Some would use every day to train, to adapt to the ever-changing meta, to not become complacent and continue strong in the summer run to Worlds. Others would train to try and catch up to the top of the table, for a chance to make it into the big international stage. There were some that, depending on the perspective, were lucky to go to MSI and face the current best of each region, a preview of what was to come in Worlds. If you couldn’t make it past the first, the chances of winning the latter were small.

 

There were some players though, that took some of the time to visit their hometown, their families. This was the case of Hai, BunnyFuffu and their teammates.

 

Hai had taken a long trip back to Michigan, to his hometown in the heart of the Great Lakes.

 

Michael, on the other hand, only had to drive south. Next to the border with Mexico, was his home town of San Diego.

 

 _From: mikey_  
12.30AM  
Good morning!

_From: mikey  
12.30AM_

_I HAD A GREAT IDEA!!!_

_From: mikey  
12.31AM_

_We should totally go to the gaming house a day earlier than planned_

The phone buzzing woke Hai up. One week home and he’d already messed up his sleeping schedule. He reached for the phone that was far too bright for his sleepy eyes to decipher what it showed. Hai dropped the phone on his bedside table and turned around facing the other way and closing his eyes again.

 

_From: mikey  
12.35AM_

_Are you sleeping? Hai we have training coming up in two days_

Hai gave up on trying to fall back asleep. It seemed whoever was texting him, wasn’t having it. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face in an attempt to wake up. Hai went back to his childhood room and picked up his phone. It showed four texts from Michael. He read them and considered. A whole day with Michael without their teammates just around the corner sounded like a great idea.

 

 

_To: mikey  
12.42AM_

_Sorry mikeeyy <3 buT WE SHOULD TOTALLY! WE’D HAVE THE HOUSE TO OURSELVES_

 

After eating his breakfast while the rest of his family were having lunch, Hai checked the his phone.

 

_From: mikey  
12.46AM_

_-_-… Check the airplane tickets and tell me if you can buy any for tomorrow morning_

_To: mikey  
1.05PM_

_I can catch a flight tomorrow at 6 and be in LA by noon. Could you pick me up at the airport?_

 

_From: mikey  
1.10PM_

_Yeah of course! So excited for tomorrow._

And so Hai bought a ticket and started packing.

 

 ***

         

 

 

_To: mikey_

_12.59AM_

_The plane just landed. I’m retrieving my luggage. Where are you?_

_From: mikey  
1PM_

_Outside the airport in the car_

Hai found his luggage and picked it up. The airport was crowded as usual and navigating through the sea of people was something Hai was used to. The cold air made Hai shiver as he exited the airport. A endless line of taxis stood before him. It took him some time to find Michael’s car a few meters away from him. Inside, Michael was looking intently to his phone. Hai knocked on the window startling Michael. The look of surprise on his face was soon replaced by a genuine big smile as he hurried out of the car, making his way around it and embracing Hai in a tight hug.

 

“I missed you so much! How was your flight?” Michael asked enthusiastically.

 

“It was fine. I missed you a lot too.” Hai answered letting go of the embrace. “We’re gonna have the house to ourselves for a day!” Hai cheered while getting in the passenger seat after putting his belongings in the backseat.

 

“That means I will be able to kiss you in every room, whenever I want to.” Michael remarked with a cheeky smirk on his face while he turned the car on.

 

“Well I don’t know about you but I don’t want to wait till we get home.” Hai responded with a kiss on Michael’s cheek.

 

“If you insist.” Michael happily obliged and kissed Hai’s lips softly before parting quickly.

 

“You tease…” Hai gently punched Michael on his arm. “You’re gonna make me wait until we get home aren’t you…”

 

“Yeah…” Michael acknowledged with a playful smirk on his face.  

 

 

***

 

“Are you nervous? “ Hai asks tilting his head a little as they part for air.

 

Michael blushes a little and hides his face in the crook of Hai’s neck, feeling Hai’s fingers gently tracing patterns on his back underneath his T-Shirt. It makes Michael shiver.

 

“No.” he mumbles and Hai chuckles. He knows it’s a lie. A weak one too. Of course Michael is nervous. They have the house to themselves. They have been heavily making out on the couch for the past 20 minutes and he knows that Hai knows that he knows the reason they decided to return to the gaming house one day early was not so they could watch some Code Geass uninterrupted by any teammates.

 

Hai smiles at him and Michael can’t help but smile back even though his heart pounds like crazy in his chest.

 

“It’s okay.” Hai says, pressing a short kiss to Michael’s lips. “I’m nervous too.”

 

Michael lets out a huff of breath and Hai lets out a silent laugh. It’s weird imagining Hai being nervous. He’s such a confident guy, sure he is quiet and calm but he seems so at ease in his own skin, so sure of who he is and what he wants. It’s comforting in a way, making Michael feel a little less stupid for being so nervous.

 

It’s not like they haven’t talked about it or even gotten each other off before. There had been quick hand jobs and a blowjob here and there and it had been enough. It had been good. Amazing even. Because everything with Hai is amazing to Michael. That’s why he wants this, he wants to be with Hai in _that_ way and tonight might be their only chance for a while, without having their nosy teammates only a few feet away behind a wall.

 

“Okay.” Michael mumbles leaning back into kissing Hai. Feeling the other boy underneath him might be one of the best feelings in the world, Michael thinks as Hai grinds his hips upward causing him to feel how hard Hai is inside his jeans. It makes him feel all kinds of things inside. But mostly he just feels hot. Hot and in love. Even though the second thing has nothing to do with Hai’s hard dick or his own suddenly far too tight feeling pants. Rather the other way around.

 

“Michael,” Hai hums when Michael‘s teeth graze slightly over the skin above his collarbone, arching into the touch, causing Michael too grin. His hands find their way too Hai’s stomach, toying with the waistband of his jeans in a way he knows drives Hai absolutely crazy, the way the other boy moans is testimony for that.

 

“Michael,” Hai  pants again as Michael sucks something that will soon into a hickey into Hai’s neck and Hai cuts himself off with something between a giggle and a moan it’s so sweet and sexy Michael seriously doesn’t understand how someone like Hai is even allowed to exist.

 

“Mikey,” Hai says and then at that makes Michael looks up, finding a mischievous grin on Hai’s face that would make Michael want to kiss him even more if it weren’t for the fact that Michael absolutely despises being called Mikey, especially by Hai since it’s what his mom always calls him. And Hai knows that.

 

Hai rolls his eyes at Michael’s expression, tapping Michael’s shoulder with his fingers. “Michael,” he says, emphasizing the name as much as possible before continuing “…don’t you think we should…” he makes a vague humming noise, blushing slightly “…take this to the bedroom, maybe? If you are up for it.”

 

He cringes at his own choice of words and Michael just quirks an eyebrow grinding his hips down to make Hai feel exactly how much Michael is up for it, despite his nervousness and the blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

 

Hai licks his lips before sitting up, hindered a bit by Michael still being mostly on top of him but he manages. But not before engaging in another passionate kiss that ends up with Michael’s hand dangerously close to Hai’s zipper.

 

“C’mon then.” Hai says a little teasingly, standing up and offering Michael both his hands to pull him up from the couch. It’s ridiculous that Hai looks so skinny and delicate and yet has a surprising strength in those arms. It’s something Michael thinks about more than he’d like to admit.

 

They keep their hands intertwined as Hai leads Michael down the hall towards their shared bedroom. For a short moment Michael almost feels like they are in one of those awfully cliché rom com movies. But Hai’s hand in his feels just so damn good, it doesn’t leave much space for any other thoughts in Michael’s head.

 

Hai pushes the door open and Michael follows him, moving to switch on the light but Hai stops him with a shake of his head. It confuses Michael for a moment but then Hai quickly switches on his bedside lamp wiggling his eyebrows at Michael. He starts to laugh as Hai puts on a mock serious face saying “Mood-lighting” with the driest voice Michael has ever heard him use.

 

He is thankful of it though; the way Hai manages to keep the mood light, making some jokes here and there to keep Michael from overthinking everything too much. The fact that Hai admitted to being nervous too makes it even better.

 

Michael reaches his hand out, pulling Hai close to him again. They kiss again, standing next to the bed. Hai’s hands are tugging at the hem of his shirt and Michael has to take a step back to pull it off.

 

Hai grins at him, running his hands over the naked skin of Michael’s chest before doing the same but going a step further by slowly opening the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

 

Michael let out a shaky breath, unable to hide his smile as they pulled Hai’s pants down together. They kissed again and Michael allowed his hands to roam over Hai’s now completely bare skin apart from the boxer shorts he was still wearing.

 

Hai giggled as Michael slowly walked him backwards towards the bed while he kept trailing kisses down Hai’s neck.

 

Hai let himself fall backwards onto the bed, looking at Michael expectantly with a small a smile still playing on his lips.

 

Michael hoped the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too bad as he slowly moved to unbuckle his belt so he could take off his pants as well. He feels a little out of his wits as he takes the step forward to straddle Hai’s hips and kiss him, with tongue this time. He can feel Hai squirm underneath him, hears the way his breath quickens and Hai’s fingers edging to the waistband of Michael’s boxer shorts make it even better.

 

Michael can feel Hai’s hard cock through the layers of fabric separating them, it makes his own cock twitch in anticipation and Michael would be embarrassed if it weren’t for the look on Hai’s face and the breathy way he laughs. “We are really doing this, aren’t we?”

 

“I think so.” Michael manages to get out before he feels Hai’s lips against his chest, licking, kissing, slowly trailing downwards until he halts switching their positions so Michael is the one lying on his back now. Hai grins kissing the spot just below Michael’s belly button. Michael has to squeeze his eyes shut because if he keeps looking he thinks he might come right now and that would kind of ruin their plans.

 

Hai pulls off Michael’s boxer shorts with a confident ease that makes Michael a little bit jealous even though he knows that Hai is as experienced as he is in this department. Hai smirk as at Michael as he wraps a hand around Michael’s leaking erection, spreading the precome gathered at the tip with his thumb causing Michael to suck in a sharp breath, trying really hard not to arch into the touch too much. He doesn’t want this to be over just yet and neither does Hai because after a couple of strokes he moves his hand away from Michael’s cock again. Michael whines at that before he can stop himself but then Hai starts kissing his chest again and when his lips find one of Michaels nipples it almost makes up for it.

 

It feels so good, teeth just slightly scraping the sensitive flesh making Michael let out a strained moan that Hai rewards with a short but passionate kiss to the lips.

 

He can feel how hard Hai, his erection rubbing against Michael’s thigh so he reaches down, palming it through the thin material of Hai’s boxer shorts, earning a moan from Hai himself. He grins and Hai smiles back, when they spate for air.

 

“How we gonna do this?” Michael clears his throat, sitting up a little as Hai pulls a bottle of lube from Michael’s backpack. He had bought it before coming to the airport, feeling endlessly embarrassed, unable to look the cashier in the eyes the whole time.

 

Hai just quirks a questioning eyebrow and Michael shifts awkwardly gesturing vaguely between him and Hai until realization dawns on Hai’s face.

 

“I don’t’ care.” Hai says, shrugging slightly. “I can …you know. If you are more comfortable with that.”

 

Michael nods unable to hide the relief he is feeling. It’s not like he cannot imagine it that way but he somehow feels more comfortable with the idea of him doing Hai, for their first time instead of doing it the other way around. He feels a little stupid, thinking like that, the whole who’s the boy and who’s the girl question has never bothered him before because none of them being a girl is kinda the point but right now he feels immensely thankful for Hai taking over that role, allowing Michael to stay in his current comfort-zone a little longer.

 

“Okay then.” Hai grins, pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s lips and pushing the bottle into his hand. “Let’s do this.”

 

Hai’s voice is a tiny bit shaky, despite the confident look on his face. Michael links their fingers together for a second before he moves to kneel between Hai’s spread legs, coating his fingers in generous amounts of lube.

 

“Should I just-“ Michael cuts himself off, biting his lip and looking questioningly at Hai. He makes a hand gesture for emphasizes that causes Hai to stifle a laugh with his hand.

 

“Hai.” Michael says trying to sound stern but probably looking and sounding more like a lost puppy. Hai smiles, poking Michael’s side with his toe.

 

“Just go for it.”

 

“Okay.” Michaels presses one finger against Hai’s entrance. He locks eyes with Hai for a split second before slipping it inside.

 

Hai gasps slightly but shakes his head when Michael looks at him questioningly. He doesn’t want him to stop so Michael kisses him, wet and open on the mouth, distracting Hai from the unfamiliar stretch with his tongue. Hai kisses back hungrily; it makes Michael feel a little light-headed because how could he ever have existed without knowing what kissing Hai felt like, without knowing the way it feels to have Hai clenching around his fingers as he adds a second finger, without knowing the sound of his soft moans or the taste of his sweaty skin.

 

“Michael,” Hai pants, his fingers caressing Michaels cheek gently. His lips are slightly parted and his breath goes quickly. It’s a mirror image of how Michael himself must look but the sparkle in his dark eyes is uniquely Hai and it makes Michael’s heart skip a beat.

 

Michael takes his time opening Hai up for multiple reasons. First of all of course because he doesn’t want to hurt Hai. He wants this too be something amazing for the both of them. But also because he is so nervous and drawing this out is something his subconsciousness is telling him to do.  It’s fine though Michael guesses, they are in no rush, there is no need to skip steps and hurry with anything. They got the house to themselves until tomorrow. Taking it slow is fine, right?

 

Eventually Michael clears his throat though, pulling his fingers out and taking a deep breath in.

 

“You okay?” Hai asks and this time it feels like a simple nod isn’t enough.

 

“Yeah.” Michael replies, offering Hai a shy smile “You?”

 

“Yes.” Hai says and that seals it. Michael leans forward to lock their lips in another kiss while carefully aligning himself with Hai’s entrance and then pushing in.

 

He can feel Hai’s body tensing up for a split second but then he manages to relax and the legs wrapping around Michael’s waist are urging him to push in deeper.

 

It feels so good. Hai is so tight and the sound of his quick breath next to Michael’s ear might just be addictive.  Michael withdraws a little to be able to push back in with a deep thrust that makes Hai arch his back and let out half a moan that causes Michael to repeat the movement once, twice, relishing in the way Hai clenches around his cock every time.

 

Hai’s fingers dig into the skin of Michaels back while his lips are busy leaving marks on Michael’s neck and collarbone. They might regret this in the morning but right now it feels amazing, makes Michael moan and Hai buck his hips up to meet Michael’s thrust as good as he can.

 

At one point Michael remembers to let one hand slip down between them and wrap around Hai’s cock that’s been mostly untouched until now. Michael would feel guilty about that if it weren’t for the sharp gasp that turns into a moan that escapes Hai’s lips at the sudden touch. It erases everything from Michael’s mind and all eh can think about is drawing those sounds from Hai again and again.

He tries to match his strokes with his thrusts but coordination isn’t the easiest in his current state of arousal but somehow they manage, even though their rhythm grows more and more erratic every second until Michael can feel that tell-tale heat coiling up in the pit of his stomach and he has to press his forehead against Hai’s or he might lose his balance. They aren’t kissing anymore at this point. It’s more a panting and moaning into each other’s mouths with lips barely touching. It’s not enough. It’s too much.

 

To Michael’s surprise it’s Hai who comes first. Michael follows only seconds after, overwhelmed by the feeling of Hai tightening around him all of sudden. He can feel the rapid beating of Hai’s heart against his chest as he slumps down unable to keep himself up anymore. It’s like all strength has left his body with his orgasm.

Hai’s fingers are lazily stroking through his hair and Michael just smiles against Hai’s skin for a few glorious moments where both of them are to exhausted, to content to move and it’s not uncomfortable yet. Michael knows soon the sticks mess between their stomachs will force at least one of them to get up and get something to clean them up but right now the embrace of Hai’s arms is the only place Michael wants to be for the rest of his life, as cheesy as it may sound.

 

“I love you.” He whispers nuzzling Hai’s chest with his chest. He feels a silent chuckle vibrating through his skin. Than a quiet “I love you too.” Michael can hear the smile in his voice and it prompts him to sit up as much as necessary for him to be able to see Hai’s face and kiss those ridiculously perfect lips.

 

Michael isn’t sure how they can be the same after this, after they’ve been this close, how they can sit next to each other on the couch with the others around ever again and have it be like before, like before Michael knew how it felt to be inside Hai, to hear him moan his name and feel his fingernails digging into his back.

 

Michael cannot stop staring at Hai, even hours later, after they’ve left the bed and the sun has already set. They are both watching some trash TV-Show in the living room, eating microwaved popcorn from the bowl in Hai’s lap. It’s nice. It feels right. Somehow just the simple act of sitting on a couch with Hai leaning against him is nice. It’s more than that actually. It’s great.

It’s why Michael just can’t stop looking at Hai, because somehow, this is all so unreal, being here with him, together, having spent the whole day like this, touching, kissing. It’s not even so much the fact that they had sex, it’s just Hai. Just Hai. Being with somebody who is your best friend and the person you love the most in the world, Michael has never imagined it being like this.

It’s so much better in reality.

Hai makes some comment about the guy on TV then. He turns his head, still talking, to see Michael’s reaction and Michael knows he should feel embarrassed for being caught staring but he can’t.

“What?” Hai asks, the amusement is obvious in his voice. He tilts his head slightly, causing Michael to grin.

The way Hai is looking at him, that gentle smile and those clear eyes…Michael doesn’t answer. Instead he just leans in, pressing a short sweet kiss to Hai’s lips. It’s more than enough.

Hai laughs silently but doesn’t say anything. He understands.


End file.
